<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>願者上鉤 番外 by Reinaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373068">願者上鉤 番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinaaaa/pseuds/Reinaaaa'>Reinaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinaaaa/pseuds/Reinaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solar/Moonbyul - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>願者上鉤 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*請勿上升真人</p><p>「我還沒成年。」文星伊抓住金容仙想解開她制服扣子的手，她沒有想到自己只是隨口問金容仙能不能教她點穴，而要回答她問題的人回答到了床上。</p><p>被文星伊牽制住雙手的金容仙也不惱，她先裝作想掙脫文星伊的牽制，讓文星伊先專注於施力，她也能專注於她的動作。<br/>讓年下意想不到的動作。</p><p>金容仙將頭埋在文星伊的胸口，牙齒咬住扣子，再用舌頭輔助幾下。<br/>於是金容仙的口水讓扣子附近的區域成了半透明的狀態，濕潤感隔著衣服傳到文星伊的感知。</p><p>「姐姐太過分了呐...」文星伊鬆開金容仙的手，轉而遮住自己的雙眼，想躲開令人害臊的場景。<br/>泛紅的耳根還是出賣了文星伊。<br/>「因為星伊不讓我用手，我以為星伊想要我用嘴幫妳解開...」金容仙將文星伊動情的現象收進眼底，金容仙移開文星伊遮著眼睛的手，帶著受委屈的語氣以及無辜的表情看著文星伊。<br/>「一定要成年才可以嗎？」金容仙將手移向文星伊的胸口，如願以償解開了扣子，達到目的之一的金容仙莞爾，嘴唇輕碰到文星伊的耳朵，刻意轉成氣音，「那我等妳成年。」<br/>她感受到了年下明顯的顫抖。</p><p>金容仙含住身下人的耳垂，嘴唇離開之際舔了一下，聽到年下溢出的呻吟聲後便滿意的取消了對文星伊的禁綑，從文星伊身上離開。</p><p>「姐姐！」文星伊喊住準備要走出房間的金容仙。<br/>見金容仙沒有要轉身的意思，文星伊有點急了。<br/>「所以姐姐打算撩完不理嗎。」<br/>「為什麼不轉身？連看一下都不想的嗎...」<br/>「妳膩了我嗎金容仙...」<br/>背對著文星伊的金容仙嘴角上揚了些。<br/>她的目的之一又要完成了。<br/>「星伊剛才的樣子太可愛了，怕再看一眼會控制不住的，因為星伊堅持要成年才行。」金容仙再次裝作無辜，移動位置到文星伊旁邊坐下。</p><p>「我反悔了。」</p><p>文星伊想起看診時金容仙總是要求自己做的事，文星伊攀上金容仙的身子，雙腿分開跨坐在金容仙腿上。<br/>文星伊將制服的扣子全部解開，卻又遲遲不脫下，使若隱若現的渾圓呈現在金容仙眼前。<br/>「別控制了吧。」文星伊環住金容仙的脖子，讓金容仙與自己對視。<br/>「我原本就沒有想控制的意思了。」金容仙將文星伊環著自己脖子的手挪到腰間，「明天請假吧，我擔心妳下不了床。」<br/>金容仙的舌頭沿著輪廓舔著，像是要記住文星伊胸型一樣，一次一次重複的描繪，但觸碰到那粉嫩的邊緣時卻總是退回，繼續完成她的描繪。<br/>「嗯...姐姐...」文星伊終於耐不住金容仙的描繪，挺了挺身子，主動將胸前那點送入金容仙嘴裡。<br/>金容仙只是蜻蜓點水般用舌頭頂了一下。<br/>慾望沒有達到緩解，反而因為那一下而推的更高。<br/>金容仙聽見年下逐漸加重的喘息，手指伸進文星伊裙底，隔著布料時輕時重的按壓，壞心的對文星伊扯出一個笑容。<br/>「星伊想要了嗎？」金容仙的手伸進那層布料內，手指輕輕沿著縫隙來回著，感受著文星伊漸漸增加的濕潤，經過入口時卻只是輕輕磨蹭沒有進入，惹得文星伊一陣酥麻。<br/>文星伊沒有回答金容仙，緊緊咬著下唇不去看金容仙。<br/>「星伊不是要我教妳點穴嗎，怎麼現在不讓我教了？」金容仙含住文星伊胸前的紅點，食指仍在穴口磨蹭，偶爾加重力道按壓，讓文星伊的濕潤染上自己的指尖。<br/>「嗯...呃嗯...我說的點穴不是這種啊！」<br/>「這種？」沒有預警的，金容仙的食指插了進去，拇指則逗弄著小核，將文星伊推向第一次高潮。<br/>金容仙感受著小穴的收縮及不斷湧出的泉水，沒有要讓文星伊休息的意思，高潮還沒褪去便開始了第二次的抽送。<br/>「星伊太快了吧。」<br/>「嗯...嗯...停...停下...」文星伊來不及對太快高潮這件事感到羞澀，餘韻還沒散去就馬上迎來第二次的抽插，而金容仙還加了一根手指。<br/>「但我不要。」金容仙將文星伊推倒在床上讓她躺下，右手仍在溫暖裡不捨離開，左手拿起枕頭墊在文星伊身下。<br/>金容仙用食指指腹輕刮著內壁，中指則尋找著敏感點的位置，金容仙將中指勾起，如願碰到了文星伊的柔弱。<br/>金容仙強迫文星伊與自己對視，看著文星伊迷濛的雙眼，金容仙用兩指指腹戳著那處凸起，文星伊的嬌喘果然更甚了些。<br/>金容仙並沒有急著刺激那處，她仍然慢條斯理的按摩著內部，時而不經意般的觸碰到那點，時而在凸起的周圍按壓著，拇指也遵守著規矩，慢慢的在小核上畫圈，讓文星伊徘徊在得到舒緩但又得不到的邊緣。<br/>「姐姐...我癢...別繞了...」文星伊流下生理的淚水，在朦朧之中與金容仙相視。<br/>「那妳求我呀。」金容仙依然掛著微笑，她俯下身舔舐文星伊眼角的淚水，加快了手中的速度及力道，對準了那處凸起使勁進攻，揉弄著小核的拇指卻溫柔緩慢的進行，文星伊的呻吟越加急促，音調也高了些，在文星伊即將到頂之際，金容仙停下了手中的動作。<br/>年下不滿年上的突然暫停，小穴夾緊體內的手指，伸出舌頭舔著年上的嘴唇，示意她繼續動作。<br/>「星伊還是沒有開口求我呀。」金容仙將手指一點一點往外退出。<br/>「容仙，請滿足我。」文星伊舉起金容仙放在自己胸上的左手舔舐著，鮮紅的舌頭在指縫中穿梭，最後將中指含入口中吸吮，離開時還牽了條銀絲，樣子衝擊著金容仙的視覺及理智。</p><p>「真想讓星伊一輩子都下不了床。」</p><p>——END———</p><p>「枕頭上都是星伊的味道。」<br/>「...妳閉嘴。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>